La historia que nunca ocurrió
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Todas nuestras acciones, por pequeñas que sean, tienen consecuencias enormes para el futuro de todo el mundo. De modo que, una gran decisión como la que tomó Dilys Derwent de acabar con la Sección Prohibida, ¿hasta qué punto podía alterar el futuro no sólo de Harry, ni siquiera de la comunidad mágica, sino de toda Inglaterra? [Resubido]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** La historia que nunca ocurrió

 **Número de palabras:** 15.000

 **Género:** tragedia/crimen

 **Personajes:** James Potter I, Voldemort, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, James Potter II, Scorpius, Remus, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, Yaxley, hermanos Carrow, Dilys Derwent, Dumbledore, Barty Crocuh Jr, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy.

 **Avisos:** _WI...?_ y _parejas no-canon_. ¿Qué pasaría si Dilys Derwent hubiese eliminado la Sección Prohibida y, por tanto, Voldemort jamás hubiese sabido de los Horrocruxes?

 **Parejas:** Sirius/Lily, Harry/Luna.

 _I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 _ **La historia que nunca ocurrió**_

* * *

 **1\. Prólogo:**

Cada pequeña decisión que llevamos a cabo tiene grandes consecuencias en nuestro futuro y en el del resto de la humanidad; que dos personas cualquiera se casen puede suponer un niño que sea el próximo Hitler o el próximo Gandhi. Cualquier pequeña acción tiene sus consecuencias y, cuando esa acción la realiza Dilys Derwent, directora de Hogwarts, los cambios que se realizan en la historia son mucho más grandes. Como cuando Dilys decidió que la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio era demasiado tentadora y demasiado peligrosa para que los miembros más psicópatas y sádicos del colegio (en especial los de Slytherin) la usasen para aprender artes oscuras.

Y es muy sencillo ver cómo las fichas de dominó se van cayendo, cómo ese pequeño aleteo de la mariposa supone un gran tsunami en la vida de todos cuanto rodean a Voldemort pero sobre todo a Harry Potter. Ya que, al no existir esta sección, toda su vida se vio cambiada por completo.

Para empezar, ante la inexistencia de la Sección Prohibida, Tom Riddle no encontró absolutamente nada acerca de los Horrocruxs ni ningún medio para conseguir la inmortalidad; lo que hace que Voldemort, pese a ser uno de los mayores asesinos y magos más tenebrosos de toda la historia, jamás consiguiese su sueño de dominar el ministerio por completo y hacer que los nacidos de magos fuesen perseguidos.

Al no existir esa inmortalidad, la profecía que decía que Voldemort perdería todos sus horrocrux y moriría ante el niño que los destrozó nunca existió, por lo que Voldemort jamás intentó acabar con la vida de Harry ni de Neville, aunque sí las de sus padres; la de James por pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix y la de Lily por ser una Sangre Sucia. Además de que, al no haber creado seis horrocruxes, el cuerpo de Voldemort no se deterioró y mantuvo su encanto y su belleza adolescente, con el pelo negro corto y con nariz. Además, como no es un horrocrux, Voldemort no acogió a Nagini por lo que no tenía al único ser al que tenía verdero aprecio. Como Voldemort no iba a intentar matar directamente a Harry, la vida de Lily no se encontraba en peligro, por lo que Snape no intentó trabajar de agente doble, estando de parte de Dumbledore. Esto hizo que Snape siguiese aumentando sus poderes, se fuese convirtiendo en un mortífago cada vez más oscuro y peligroso hasta el punto de que incluso Bellatrix le tuviese algo de terror —cosa que, por supuesto, jamás aceptaría—. Cosa que por otro lado es normal, mientras que Bellatrix se movía por diversión y devoción a Voldemort, Snape lo hacía por un total rencor, rencor ante Lily por haberlo dejado solo, rencor odio hacia James por estar con su amor de toda la vida, odio hacia los merodeadores por todo lo que le hicieron en el colegio y hacia Dumbledore por haberlo permitido. Un rencor que, entre otras cosas, había hecho que Snape dejase de ser el único mortífago capaz de hacer un patronus.

De modo que, cuando un mortífago irrumpió en una reunión, informando del paredero de uno de los miembros más fuertes e influentes de la Orden del Fenix, los Longbottom, donde varios miembros de la Orden estaban celebrando el nacimiento de su primer hijo, él fue el primero en abandonar la sala para dirigirse a la casa, sin siquiera esperar las ordenes de Voldemort.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	2. La caída de James

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **2\. La caída de James Potter**

Snape estaba merodeando alrededor de la casa de los Longbotton, comprobando si existía algún tipo de trampa o hechizo protector rodeándola. A primera vista no era más que una casa normal donde hombres vestidos con ropa normal —o al menos lo que para un mago podría ser ropa normal— entrando a una casa para celebrar una fiesta normal de un nacimiento normal. Nada que llamase la antención a un muggle más que para llamar a la puerta y quejarse del ruido.

La casa estaba situado en un barrio antiguo a las afueras de Liverpool; de esos barrios tan pequeños y monótonos que ni siquiera los pueblos vecinos lo conocían. Era la típica casa estilo americano, con un jardín trasero vayado y un pequeño jardín delantero, casa de ladrillos con techo de madera y una chimenea. En la casa no se encontraban todos los miembros ni por asomo. Dentro, como Snape pudo comprobar por la ventana, únicamente se encontraba Alastor Moody, James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Snape supuso que el resto se encontraría en el Ministerio mientras que Evans y Alice Longbottom aún estaban en S.M.

Escuchó un par de apariciones detrás de él y se giró para ver cómo Bellatrix y Barty Crouch Jr aparecían tras él, junto con un par más de mortífagos sin nombre; de esos mortífagos que Voldemort mandaba a hacer vulto y a distraer a los objetivos mientras que los importantes luchaban y vencían, de esos que el 99% de las veces acababan muertos.

—¿Y bien, Severus? —interrogó Barty mientras giraba la varita en la mano—. ¿Informe de situación?

—Hay un par de hechizos protectores de bajo nivel; ni fidelio, ni protección contra muggle. Dentro hay cinco miembros de la Orden —se puso de rodillas para inspeccionar el suelo de la entrada, comprobando si existía algún tipo de trampas en el suelo o alguna planta mágica.

—¿Y cómo sabes que si intentamos cruzar no quedaremos desintegrados? —cuestionó Bellatrix mientras se acercaba a él, mordiendo la punta de la varita con ansias de poder lanzar un par de maldiciones a esos bastardos.

— _¡Levicorpus!_ —exclamó Snape apuntando a uno de los mortífagos de relleno para acto seguido, lanzarlo contra una de las paredes de la casa con un movimiento de varita. El hombre voló hasta chocar con un escudo cercano a la puerta y cayó al suelo— ¿Ves? Nada que un Gryffindor de segundo curso borracho no pueda romper a cabezazos.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos ante la acción realizada por Severus y se adelantó un par de pasos hasta quedar a apenas un metro de la barrera invisible. Lanzó un par de _¡Bombarda Máxima!_ hasta que la barrera acabó derrumbándose de forma escandalosa. Un par de muggle que pasaban por allí comenzaron a correr sin rumbo fijo y sin la suficiente moral como para preguntarse cómo podía ser eso posible.

—¡Potter! ¡Black! —rugió con furia Snape mientras lanzaba hechizos de fuego contra la casa. Dentro se escuchó movimiento y gruñidos a causa de que les habían interrumpido la fiesta. El primero en salir fue Sirius, gritando algo así como por qué no se iban a aguar fiestas a su puta madre. Se refugió tras la puerta mientras un haz verde pasó zumbando cerca de su cabeza.

Desde esa posición, lanzó un par de _Reductos_ y _Flipendos_ contra ellos aunque, viendo que era inutil, lanzó un _Crucio_ que impactó directamente sobre el mortífago que había sido lanzado con anterioridad y que le hizo volver a caer hacia atrás, golpeándose en la cabeza con fuerza e impidiéndole luchar lo que quedaba de combate.

—Quejicus —gruñó el Black mientras intentaba acertarle a él con el mismo hechizo, aunque a causa de sus hechizos de repeler y sus contra hechizos no fue capaz más que de darle con _Jix_ en la pierna, lo que hizo tambalearse un poco y caer de rodillas—. ¿Qué pasa, Quejicus, ya no eres tan duro?

— _¡Sectumsempra!_ —Sirius se llevó unos cuantos duros cortes en el brazo en el que tenía su varita, ocasionando que tuviese que dejarla caer al suelo a causa del dolor.

La sangre emanaba de su brazo mientras Bella caminaba hacia él a paso lento, con una sonrisa entre traviesa y sádica en la boca mientras mordisqueaba la punta.

—Primiiiito —lo llamó—. _¡Levicorpus!_ —en ese momento, el hechizo fue realizado por Bellatrix, consiguiendo que su primo se elevase por los talones. Con un sutil movimiento de varita hacia ella, el cuerpo levitante de Sirius se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos poco metros— _¡Crucio!_ —realizó en esta ocuasión, consiguiendo que Sirius comenzase a retorcerse en el aire.

Barty junto a Mortífago 2, por su parte, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra las ventanas de la casa hasta que consiguienron romperlas todas. Después de eso, lanzaron un par de hechizos de fuego hacia dentro de la casa, quemando un par de muebles y obligando a los otros 4 miembros a salir a la calle si no querían morir asfixiados.

Primero salió Alastor, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones sin compasión a cuantos mortífagos o árboles se le pusieran por en medio. Barty respondió al ataque con un _Expelliarmous_ con la intención de desarmar a Moody para después lanzar una maldición; sin embargo, el hechizo fue correctamente repelido por Alastor por lo que el que acabó desarmado fue el propio Crouch. Alastor aprovechó el momento para lanzar un _Flipendo_ con el que lo derrumbó. Crouch se levantó gruñendo y con un _Venite_ acercó la varita para continuar el duelo, aunque con gran ventaja sobre Moody.

Después de éste salió Remus. Remus, que ya había predicho algo como esto, había casi implorado a los presentes realizar más hechizos protectores, que querían simplemente beber cervezas sin realizar ninguna protección, alegando que era imposible ser encontrados en un pueblo tan perdido de la mano de Dios como era ese. Remus observó las batallas que se estaban realizando en ese momento, entre Bella contra Sirius y Barty contra Moody. Observó a Severus impaciente varita en mano y sabía que no pensaba atacarlo a él a menos que Remus hiciese el primer hechizo, que si estaba allí era por Potter. Con eso en la cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia Mortífago 2, que apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que Remus le miraba. Mortífago 2 lanzó una maldición que Remus rechazó con un movimiento de varita y se acercó a él para comenzar el duelo.

Por último salieron James y Frank, mirando el panorama. James esquivó una maldición que Severus le lanzó, aunque realmente no estaba seguro ni de cómo lo había hecho. Frank dio un paso hacia delante y lanzó un hechizo a Severus, aunque éste lo esquivó sin problemas y se cruzó de brazos. Frank intentó abanzar para vatirse en duelo con él pero James le agarró del brazo para impedirlo y negó con la cabeza.

—Acabas de ser padre, Frank. Entra y ponte a cubierto, yo me encargaré de esto.

—Pero tú también vas a… —comenzó Longbottom aunque se cayó al ver cómo Potter corría hacia él para, momentos antes de llegar, convertirse en ciervo y lanzarse sobre Snape. Se apartó de él tras dejarlo en el suelo y se volvió a convertir en humano.

Snape se levantó de un salto con cara de pocos amigos y gruñó mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo al Longbottom entrando cogiendo una escoba y salir volando, posiblemente hacia el Ministerio o a avisar a Dumbledore. Si esto fuese una misión cualquiera habría esperado a que estuviese lo suficientemente alto y le habría lanzado un hechizo para romperle la escoba o para tirarlo de ella. Pero esto no era una misión oficial, no para él al menos. Ahí para lo único para lo que estaba era para acabar con James de una vez por todas y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, empezando por quedarse con Lily.

No tardaron mucho en comenzar a intercambiarse hechizos y maldiciones sin ningún tipo de restricción en ninguno de los dos. James continuaba viendo en Snape a alguien que aún podría interponerse en su relación con Lily. Aún hoy escuchaba como su esposa lloraba cada vez que hablaban de que Snape había matado a tal bruja, a tal muggle o a tal familia mágica. Ella sabía, o al menos pensaba, que dentro de Sev aún había ese pequeño e introvertido niño que conoció en Hogwarts que, pese a su amor nada sano por las artes oscuras, seguía teniendo un gran corazón.

— _¡Serpensortia!_ —soltó de pronto Severus, para sorpresa de su contrincante, tras un par de hechizos por parte de ambos; una serpiente de unos dos metros, una king cobra para ser exactos, salió de la varita de Snape. Se dirigió reptando lentamente a James, sacando la lengua de vez en cuando y siseando.

—¿En serio? —alzó una ceja ante un hechizo tan banal—. _Vipera Evanesca_ —dijo, haciéndola desaparecer sin apenas esfuerzo. Claro que, esa era la intención de Severus. Lanzar un hechizo estúpido para distraerlo y que, mientras lo repele, lanzar el verdadero hechizo.

— _¡Crucio!_ —la palabra salió de su boca con un odio que no conseguirían alcanzarlo ni con todos los mortífagos, incluido Voldemort, lanzándolo juntos. El hechizo, la maldición, impacta en el pecho del castaño con fuerza, lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que comience a retorcerse en el suelo. Sonrió con una satisfacción que nunca antes había conseguido al ver cómo ponía cara de terror y dolor—. _¡Sectunsempra!_ —el hechizo impacta directamente en la pierna del Potter, haciendo un corte tan profundo que casi llega al hueso. Repite el proceso con la otra pierna para, finalmente, hacerlo en el pecho. Retira el cruciatus y pone la varita en posición de duelo.

James comienza a perder sangre a un ritmo casi alarmante, semi-inconsciente a causa del dolor probeniente de tantos lugarse a la vez. Pero Snape no va a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente; es una serpiente que, después de esperar a que el león acabe de comer, inyecta su veneno en él. El león puede ser más grande, incluso algo más fuerte, pero el veneno de la serpiente es tal que ni siquiera el león puede evitar sucunvir en él. Y, claro, una serpiente no va a dejar simplemente que el león muera tranquilo.

— _¡Legeremens!_ —el hechizo es realizado con total perfección, por lo que Snape no puede sólo ver lo que piensa sino también meterse en su cabeza, ver todos sus recuerdos, todos sus miedos y alegrías y poner falsos pensamientos e imágenes en su mente.

"Vaya, vaya, Potter" comenzó Snape "sabía que a Sirius le gustaba lamerte el culo con cada frase de esas tuyas que sueltas pero no sabía que en el colegio eso había sido tan literal… seguro que a Bellatrix le gusta saberlo". Suelta una risotada malévola antes de seguir indagando en sus recuerdos, pensando en una forma de mandarle esa imagen a Lily. ¿Qué mujer no quiere ver a su marido con quince años acostándose con su mejor amigo? "Oh, mira, si aquí estás en tu primer beso con Lily, qué bonito" dijo, proyectando en ambas mentes la imagen de James y Lily besándose para, acto seguido, proyectar la imagen de James completamente desnudo, con una Lily frente a él avergonzada de estar juntos mientras todo el colegio los mira y se ríe.

Snape siguió en ese punto un par de veces más, creando recuerdos e imágenes mentales, como Lily con otro, Lily siendo torturada, el hijo de Potter con 13 años, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y a punto de ser asesinado por un par de dementores en el Expreso a Hogwarts o incluso su hijo como un mortífago. Después, pasó a tomar recuerdos reales y a retocarlos como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Comenzó, por último, a alterar sus recuerdos y mezclarlos, haciendo que piense que Sirius y él se conocieron en 5º año o que tras un examen que había hecho perfecto, saliese el recuerdo de otro en el que había sacado un cero.

Intentaba seguir haciéndolo pero una fuerte opresión en el pecho le obligó a salir de la mente de Potter; cayó al suelo y, al levantar la vista, vio cómo Remus le apuntaba directamente con la varita mientras Mortífago 2 se encontraba por el suelo, con media máscara rota y saliéndole sangre de la boca y la nariz. Al parecer, tras acabar con Dos, había visto a James tan malerido y a Snape tan quieto que había supuesto lo que sucedía y, como James estaba demasiado malherido como para defenderse, había decidido salir en su ayuda.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —Snape lanzó el hechizo desde el suelo e impactó en Remus, dejándolo totalmente petrificado e incapaz de decir o hacer nada. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica de polvo. Alzó de nuevo la varita, lanzando el mismo hechizo dos veces más, una a Sirius, que estaba igualando fuerzas con Bella, y a Moody, que estaba en el suelo aunque no tan malherido como su contrincante.

Un par de protestas salieron de las bocas de Bellatrix y de Barty, aunque Snape hizo caso omiso y dirigió su mirada hacia James.

—No les matéis —ordenó Snape. Él, a diferencia del resto de los mortífagos, no era tan rastrero como para atacar y matar a gente aprovechando que está petrificada. Menos cuando pronto iban a volver a encontrarse y podría matarlos con sus propias manos—. Recuerda, Black —miró por un momento a Sirius con una sonrisa torcida—: sal a la ventana y auya "quejiiicus" y me acercaré a jugar un poco con tus entrañas —apretó los nudillos con fuerza, hasta que se quedaron casi totalmente blancos, mientras apuntaba directamente al pecho de Potter.

—¿vas… —con sus últimas fuerzas, James escupe un poco de sangre y dirige sus ojos a Severus, hablando de forma lenta y entrecortada— vas a hacer daño a Lily?

—No —admitió Severus casi susurrando. No por dos razones: la primera era obvia, era Lily y no iba a hacerle daño por mucho rencor que tuviese hacia ellos; la segunda, un poco menos ética, es que la muerte de un ser querido es peor tortura que un crucio y una muerte hacia ella—. Sabes que no lo haré —volvió a apuntar con la varita, esta vez a su rostro, ya que la había bajado momentáneamente mientras hablabam—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un haz de luz verde en forma de rayo salió con fuerza de la varita e impactó directamente contra esa cara que normalmente llevaría puesta una sonrisa narcisista. Sus ojos fueron perdiendo el brillo según iba desapareciendo el color verde del ambiente hasta que quedaron apagados del todo. Su sonrisa, en cambio, se agrandó de sobremanera mientras recordaba y se marchaba, los últimos momentos de su vida con su esposa.

— _¡Morsmordre!_ —apuntó hacia el cielo tras recitar el hechizo y, momentos después, una gran calabera con una serpiente dentro, como la que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, de un intenso color verde, apareció sobre la casa, iluminando casi todo el barrio con un verde claro, dando un tono terrorífico—. Nos vamos.

—¿Y los otros? ¿Y los mortífagos? —cuestionó Barty, acercándose a él—. ¿Vamos a dejarlos con vida?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya tendremos ocasión de enfrentarnos a ellos en otro momento. Otro en el que cientos de aurores no vengan a por nosotros. Y en cuanto a ellos —señaló a Mortífago 1 y 2—, dos personas que no duran ni un minuto no merecen servir al Señor Oscuro —chasqueó la lengua mientras cogía su escoba, vigilando con le rabillo del ojo el cielo nocturno por si aparecían ya los aurores—. Si tanta pena os dan, podéis ir a verlos a Azkaban, si es que siguen vivos —y, dicho lo último, se subió a su escoba y salió volando, siendo seguido por Bella y Barty.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	3. La trición de Pettigrew

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **3\. La traición de Pettigrew.**

A veces es curioso cómo un suceso se repite sistemática y categóricamente pese a los actos pasados y futuros. Hay simplemente sucesos que, por mucho que cambies, jamás cambiarán en su totalidad, como mucho la razón por la que ocurren, el momento en el que sucede o cómo acaban. Este es un caso claro de cómo, pese a que todo cuánto podría haber cambiado cambia, hay sucesos que simplemente tienen que ocurrir.

Lo único que influyó en Voldemort el no conocer los Horrocruxes fue que no pudo ser inmortal por mucho que buscase una manera. Tenía el mismo poder y la misma influencia. Únicamente que sus viajes fueron sólo para conocer magia negra de otros lugares y no para esconder sus Horrocruxes. De modo que es inevitable que, entre los miembros de la Orden, alguno se plantée de vez en cuando si realmente podrían acabar con Voldemort, si podrían acabar con todo su poder y con todo su ejército. De entre todos ellos, el que más veces se lo preguntaba era Peter Pettigrew.

Peter vivía con terror cada día pero sobre todo cada misión a la que tenía que ir. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a un mortífago, cada vez que iba por una calle, fuese más o menos peligrosa, muggle o mágica. Por eso, el día que llegó Dumbledore y anunció que James Potter había muerto, que su mejor amigo de la infancia había perecido en lo que ni siquiera era una batalla, tan solo una fiesta, fue la gota que colmó el vaso; fue el día que tomó la decisión más importante de su vida: iba a alistarse en los Mortífagos.

Un día, poco después de saber de su muerte, faltó al Ministerio con la excusa de encontrarse gravemente enfermo e incapaz de cubrir su puesto de trabajo. Como hacía tan poco que James había muerto, no dudaron en permitirle tomarse un día de asuntos propios. Aunque ninguno sabía que sería la última noticia que tendrían de él, a parte por supuesto de su foto en los carteles de Más Buscados; no tanto por su poder, no era el más débil de la orden pero tampoco el más poderoso, sino por todos los parederos de la Orden y sus miembros que estaba mostrando a Voldemort.

Ese día fue derecho a lo que, según había descubierto la Orden días antes, parecía ser un refugio de mortífagos. Llamó a la puerta y exigió ver a Voldemort en persona. Los mórtífagos sonrieron como debe sonreír un león cuando una cebra se acerca a él, se muerde a sí misma en el cuello y se deja caer a sus pies para ser devorada.

En menos de una hora, Bellatrix se personó en la estancia. Lo llevó aparte apuntándolo con la varita por si se trataba de una trampa y comenzó a interrogarle. Esas preguntas que sueles hacer cuando uno de tus enemigos se acerca a ti para pedirte unirse a tu grupo. Al parecer, Bellatrix se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no era ninguna trampa, Peter llegaba con el rabo de gusano entre las piernas para que, el día que Voldemort venza, no le caigan represarias.

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción, dándose cuenta de la mina de oro que tenía delante. Así que alzó la voz, pidiendo silencio e informó del último auror que iba a formar parte de los seguidores de Voldemort, pidiendo una cerveza muggle para él. Sí, al parecer la cerveza muggle está lo suficientemente buena como para estar incluida en "los 10 objetos muggle que a Voldemort no le da repulsión usar".

Apenas media hora después, Bellatrix lo llevó ante su lider, el Señor Oscuro. Voldemort sonrió al ver a Peter Pettigrew ante él, con miedo pero seguro. Esperaba que le Señor Oscuro no le lanzase simplemente un legeremancia, le vaciase el coco y lo matase. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes? Iba a matarlo por su inutilidad. Buscó con la mirada la puerta pero vio que estaba custodiada por un par de mortífagos.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le informó de que se alegraba de que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era por haberse cambiado de bando. Al ministerio y a la Orden del Fénix, según dijo Voldemort, le quedaba muy poco de existencia y cuando caiga todos los miembros serán torturados y aplastados.

Peter suspiró aliviado. Ya tenía más que claro que eso iba a pasar. Es decir, en la Orden está Dumbledore y, tirando muy muy alto, Moody, mientras que la mayor parte de los Mortífagos de mayor nivel podrían acabar con el último, puede que de forma costosa pero lo harían. Además estaba Voldemort. Si bien es cierto que la única persona a la que realmente teme Voldemort es a Dumbledore, Albus también tiene cierto terror mal disimulado hacia su crueldad y sadismo hacia todas las personas que le rodean, sean "amigos" o enemigos.

Peter asentía ante todo lo que estaba diciendo Voldemort, aceptando contar cuánto supiese de la Orden, que esperaba mucho, y ese mismo día recibiría la marca en el brazo y entraría a formar parte de sus seguidores, estando a su completa disponibilidad siempre que lo necesitase.

Al principio, ningún mortífago tenía la más mínima confianza en él. No era alguien que habia abandonado ni cambiado sus principios ni sus ideales, alguien que odiase a los Muggles ni alguien que hubiese engañado durante años a la Orden para sacar información. Era un Gryffindor sangre pura que había pasado toda su vida sirviendo a Gryffindor, al ministerio, a Dumbledore y a la Orden. Que había cambiado de bando por miedo, no por respeto ni idolatría.

En cambio, tanto Voldemort como Bellatrix, les informaron que era alguien de fiar que estaba pasando información al Señor Tenebroso de vital imporciancia de la Orden, del Ministerio, de Dumbledore e incluso el hogar personal de alguno de los Aurores más poderosos.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón. Sólo estaba allí por el interes y por miedo a la muerte pero, por otro lado, fue mejorando con la varita tanto que pronto llegó junto con el resto a las misiones más complicadas hasta formar parte del círculo de confianza de Voldemort. Salía de vez en cuando en misiones con Bellatrix o Barty y siempre volvía victorioso y sano.

Pronto, todas las calles y todo el Ministerio estaban adoranas y casi empapadas de fotos suyas. En parte porque realmente era un gran peligro para el ministerio; había dejado de atacar únicamente a los mago y ahora también comenzaba a destruir ciudades y pueblos enteros sin ningún tipo de compasión. En parte también porque poseía información que pasaba a Voldemort que —pensaban— nadie más conocía ni pasaba.

Pero eso no duró mucho. Había demasiada gente deseando su cabeza y no sólo por ser mortífago. La recompensa y la gente que le buscaba era incluso mayor a la de Bellatrix o Barty y se acercaba peligrosamente a la de Voldemort.

El reino de terror de Peter Pettigrew duró exactamente dos meses y cinco días. Tiempo que parece poco pero en el que acabó con la vida de más de treinta magos y más de doscientos sesenta muggles. El día que hacía sesenta y seis días, se encontró con el que quizá más ganas le tenía: Sirius Black.

Black se pasó al menos una semana vigilando los movimientos de los Mortífagos, esperando pacientemente la mejor oportunidad para atacar. La oportunidad ocurrió ese mismo día. Peter estaba en lo que era un pequeño barrio muggle de Londres, con menos de doscientos habitantes. Él estaba dirigiendo la misión y, en menos de una hora, ya habían arrasado el barrio entero y habían acabado con la vida de cuanto hombre, animal, planta o edificio se les ponía en frente.

Peter estaba orgulloso con el grupo de mortífagos que le había tocado. Ahora como miembro de élite dirigía un grupo de mortífagos de veinte personas. Mortífagos algunos nuevos y otros viejos que estaban bajo sus órdenes.

Comenzó a darle una charla sobre lo buen grupo que eran y el terror que iban a sembrar ayudando a conseguir que el Señor Tenebroso se convirtiese en el máximo gobernante de Inglaterra entera. Pero ese discurso jamás pudo ser acabado por una razón: todos ellos murieron mientras lo decía.

Un millar de haces color verde surcaron el desierto horizonte cuando iba por la mitad y acabaron con la vida de los veinte hombres sin ningún tipo de miramiento hasta que únicamente Peter quedó en pie.

Se giró hacia donde habían venido los haces de luz y vio cómo un grupo de cuarenta aurores estaban con la varita alzada. Sirius abanzó por entre los miembros hasta ponerse el primero y se acercó un par de pasos más. Esperó hasta que Peter se hubo convertido en rata para lanzarle un _Levicorpus_ y elevarlo por los aires. Apuntó a la rata con odio y, tras un "das asco" soltó un _Avada Kedavra_ , acabando con él.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	4. Sily es real

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **4\. Sily es real**

Para cuando hubieron llegado los aurores, Snape, Bellatrix y Barty ya habían llegado a Londres para comunicar lo sucedido a Voldemort. Este, aunque se enfadó con Snape por haber dejado con vida al resto, decidió no tomarlo en cuenta a causa de que el número dos de la Orden, sólo por debajo de Moody y del propio Albus, hubiese perecido. Por lo que decidió recompensarlo.

La Orden, por su parte, hizo un par de días de luto a causa de su muerte. Lily recibió la noticia el día después del nacimiento de su hijo, el 1 de Agosto. El niño que había entre sus brazos, un pequeño Harry Potter, miraba extrañado cómo la mujer que lo sostenía estaba llorando, sin entender muy bien por qué. Tras la muerte de James, Lily decidió dejar la Orden y marcharse a la casa de su hermana Petunia hasta que se recuperase. Sirius, por su parte, aceptó ser el padrino del pequeño Harry y prometió dar su vida para protegerlo. Sin la influencia del alma de Voldemort dentro de Harry, los Dursley se mostraron siempre conformes con ambos en casa e, incluso, el pequeño Dudley se hizo amigo de su primo. En agradecimiento a ser acogida, Lily cambió un par de millones de galeones en Gringotts por un par de millones de libras esterlinas que permitieron a los Dursley irse de vacaciones indefinidas a Mallorca hasta que Lily les avisara de que todo había salido bien.

Sirius y Lily comenzaron a entablar una relación cada vez más cercana. Como Sirius había prometido, se pasa casi todo el día con Lily, cuidando de ella y del bebé, comprando comida y bebida para que no tuviese que salir y se arriesgase que Severus o Voldemort le atacasen. Había lanzado sobre la casa de los Dursley un hechizo _Fidelio_ del que ni siquiera Dumbledore o Remus sabían. No podía arriesgarse a que se lo sacaran a la fuerza. Además, desde la traición de Peter ya no se fiaba de nadie.

Cada día, Sirius veía cada vez más en Lily el tópico de princesa que necesita ser rescatada de un dragón malvado y Lily veía dos tópicos: el de las películas muggle del chico malote que ella podría cambiar a bueno y que acababa yendo a misa todos los domingos y con catorce hijos, miembro del Opus Dei y con camisa y corbata y, aparte, el del caballero que va a rescatarlo.

El primer beso surgió seis meses después de la muerte de James. Harry estaba dormido en su habitación y Sirius y Lily estaban charlando en la cocina. De repente, sin previo aviso, Lily le agradeció a Sirius todo lo que había hecho por ellos y lo que seguía haciendo para despuésdarle un beso, beso que pronto fue correspondido por el Black. Tras un par de segundos, ambos se separaron arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho y pensando en James, en qué diría. Si James hubiese podido hablar les habría dicho que fuesen felices y que no se preocupasen por él, sólo quería verla feliz de nuevo. Y que, si hacia daño a su Lily, no iba a hacer falta un veterinario para castrarlo, sólo una viga.

Estaban tan arrepentidos y tan preocupados por el qué dirán que el segundo beso no llegó hasta tres meses después. Lo volvió a comenzar Lily. Fue un beso mucho más casto que el primero y Harry pudo verlo en primera fila. Sucedió cuando Canuto estaba sosteniendo a Harry entre sus brazos y dándole un biberón. Lily se quedó mirándolo por un rato, fijándose en lo padrazo que era y lo bien que le quedaba el niño en brazos. Sin poder resistirlo, se acercó a él y le dio un piquito, un pequeño roce de labios.

Poco a poco, los besos iban ocurriendo más amenudo y eran más largos y menos castos. Lily pronto descubrió los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sirius y Sirius se dio cuenta de que lo que siempre había supuesto amistad, al final parecía ser el amor de su vida. Su primera vez sucedió el día que Harry cumplió un año. Sirius preparó una gran fiesta para Harry, le regaló una escoba de juguete y le prometió que, si aprendí a usarla, en su octavo cumpleaños —décimo, había corregido Lily— le regalaría una de verdad y le enseñaría a usarla. Tras la fiesta, después de haber despedido a todos los miembros de la Orden y de haber acostado a Harry, se dejaron llevar por la pasión e hicieron el amor. Para después follar como salvajes en celo el resto de la noche.

Nueve meses después de aquello nació su primera y única hija, llamada Jacqueline en honor al difunto James. Lily decidió llamarla Jacqueline en lugar de Jamie porque el día que fue al registro estaba cabreada con Sirius así que se lo puso en francés pues sabía que no iba a saber escribirlo.

La boda también llegó, pero se retrasó más de lo esperado. Años después de que acabase la guerra, cuando Harry cumplió 9 años y Jacqueline 8, Sirius y Lily se casaron formalmente en el ministerio, con la familia de Lily y los miembros de la Orden al completo —los vivos, claro. Sirius se convirtió oficialmente en el padre de Harry y, por lo tanto, decidieron nombrar a Remus su padrino.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	5. La muerte de Severus

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **5\. La muerte de Severus.**

Tras la muerte de James, Severus sintió que se quedó sin verdaderos incentivos para superarse a sí mismo, sin verdadera motivación para seguir torturando y matando. Remus y Sirius estaban desaparecidos y Pete, después de traicionar a sus amigos y aliarse a los Mortífagos, murió. De forma que no le quedaba a nadie. Por supuesto no iba a atacar a Lily. No porque se lo hubiese prometido a James, ni mucho menos, sino porque se lo había prometido a sí mismo hacía muchos años.

Y, entonces, cuándo pensaba que ya nada tenía sentido para él y que lo mejor sería formar parte del "equipo creativo" de Voldemort, los mortífago que no eran tan buenos matando y luchando pero que eran grandes estrategas; entonces lo encontró. En una misión en la que intentaban matar al Primer Ministro muggle y a toda su familia apareció. Era una misión tan importante y en la que nada podía salir mal, que Voldemort en persona fue. El ir no fue un desperdicio, ya que la casa estaba rodeada de hechizos de protección, de repelimiento, se paparazzi y con un _Fidelio_. Gracias al periodista que había donde debería haber una casa, se dieron cuenta de dónde era la casa.

Voldemort, al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder entrar, decidió atacar al periodista. Si los miembros de la Orden tenían tanto corazón como decían tener y no era un señuelo falso —cosa que por el bien de Malfoy no sería—saldrían y podría ayar al que controlaba el _Fidelio_.

— _¡Rictumsempra!_ —la voz de Voldemort sonó tan fría como siempre mientras lanzaba el hechizo. Una vez hubo derribado al periodista, asegurándose así de que era humano, se acercó él en persona, o en serpiente, varita en mano. El periodista seguía riendo, aunque miraba a Voldemort con terror. Voldemort dirigió sus serpentinos ojos al hombre y, al ver que nadie salía en su ayuda, lanzó otro maleficio—. _¡Crucio!_

El hombre comenzó a gritar de puro dolor mientras sentía que podría morir o, al menos, volverse loco a causa del mismo. Estaba dispuesto a darle dinero o lo que pidiese el hombre pálido, falto de nariz y calvo que tenía enfrente y que sabía estaba provocándolo aunque no supiese cómo.

De repente, un hombre salió de la nada. Un hombre de complexión delgada y pelo castaño, con un montón de cicatrices por el rostro y manos. El hombre, Remus, miró a Voldemort con rabia y alzó la varita, aunque no le dio tiempo a decir nada pues un rayo llegó desde la distancia y chocó contra su pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que choque contra la pared.

—¿En serio? —miró al hueco en medio de la manzada donde debería estar la casa— ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Tan poco queréis a este hombre que sólo mandáis a ese sucio mago?! Pues muy bien, _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —el hechizo, aunque luchaba por salir de la varita, finalmente no lo consiguió y Voldemort quedó desarmado. Cuando se giró a ver quién había osado interferir en el hechizo, vio a un hombre anciano, con pelo y barba larga y grande y una túnica morada con medias lunas dibujadas.

El periodista, dando gracias a seguir con vida, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria para salvarse pero, como suele ocurrir, no lo consiguió. Un rayo verde cruzó la calzada e impactó en la espalda del hombre, haciendo que se derrumbase sin vida.

De entre los arbustos surgió Bellatrix, varita en mano y sonriendo con satisfacción a su señor, en busca de agradecimientos. Tras ella, surgieron Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Rabastan Lestrange y unos diez mortífagos sin nombre. Voldemort hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando que quedasen atrás, indicando que Dumbledore era suyo, que se encargasen de los miembros de la Orden en caso de que alguno se atreviese a salir. Y sí, ya lo creo que salieron los Lombotton seguidos de Moody, los hermanos Prewett, McGonagall y Sirius. El último se acercó a socorrer a Remus y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Severus vio cómo, en un segundo, todos comenzaron a atacarse y a soltar maleficios y hechizos de alto nivel. Voldemort y Dumbledore intercambiaban hechizos que iban de un simple _Expelliarmous_ a hechizos de más alto nivel como un par de _Crucio, Bombarda Máxima_ o incluso _Desmaius._ Por otro lado, Bellatrix y su esposo Rabastan se encontraban enfrentándose a los hermanos Prewett, aunque todos en algunos momentos lanzaban hechizos hacia rivales en otros duelos. Alastor, por su parte, estaba barriendo con 5 de los Mortífagos sin nombre mientras que los Longbotton y McGonnagal atacaban al resto, incluido a Malfoy.

Snape buscó con la mirada a James 2 y James 3 y los vio pasando entre la multitud, varita en mano, acercándose a él. Tenían el rostro rojo de ira y apretaban la varita con fuerza. Severus alzó una ceja mientras sacaba la suya. El primero en atacar fue Sirius, lanzando un _Crucio_ contra él. Al principio se sorprendió, aunque no el suficiente tiempo como para no esquivar la maldición. Por primera vez, vio los genes Black recorriendo sus venas, los ojos Black mirándolo con odio y repulsión y con ganas de torturarlo hasta la muerte.

Remus, por su lado, aprovechó para lanzar un _Flipendo_ cuando Severus esquivaba el cruciatus, que impactó en su pecho y le hizo retroceder un par de centímetros hacia atrás. Por suerte para él no cayó, ya que Sirius seguía con sus Maldiciones Imperdonables y otras, que si bien no eran ilegales, podían matar a un hombre sin apenas esfuerzo. Severus aprovechó un hueco en la pared para refugiarse de la holeada de hechizos y, una vez hubieron acabado, sacó únicamente el brazo para lanzar un _Expelliarmous_.

Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y vio cómo Sirius se lanzaba a por la varita. Apuntó dónde se encontraba la varita y consiguió lanzar un _Depulso_ que lanza la varita por los aires, lejos de la escena. Remus alza la varita, apuntando al pecho de Snape mientras Sirius realiza un _Venite_ para recuperar su varita. Eleva también la varita para apuntarle.

Severus alza una ceja para después sonreír. Sirius y Remus no lo comprenden hasta que sienten ambos un hechizo en la espalda que hace que caigan al suelo inconscientes. Severus alza la vista tras comprobar que están inconscientes y ve a Rabastan y Bellatrix con la varita apuntando hacia donde se encontraban.

—Sabíamos que los querías con vida, así que sólo están inconscientes. Así que, si quieres, puedes matarlos.

Severus observó atentamente cómo volvían a girarse para encarar Fabian y Gideon Prewett, tirados en el suelo con manchas de sangre y, Fabian, con la punta de la capa en llamas. Rabastan y Bellatrix, con una sincronización casi hipnótica, realizaron un _Avada Kadavra_ que impactó contra los Prewett. El rayo verde chocó con fuerza contra ellos y cayeron de espaldas, también al unísono. Por su parte, como era de esperar, el resto de los Mortífagos estaba en el suelo, seguramente muertos. El único que se mantenía en pie era Malfoy, que repelía y lanzaba hechizos a McGonagall y Moody de una forma que ni él mismo se creía hasta que, poniéndose de acuerdo de forma silenciosa ambos, lanzaron al unísono un _Petrificus Totalus_.

El de Voldemort y Dumbledore era el único duelo que seguía activo. Mientras Voldemort no hacía más que lanzar, de manera inutil, maldiciones, Dumbledore tan sólo respondía con _Expelliarmous_ y algún que otro _Flipendo_ ya que, al parecer, era lo único que necesitaba para mantenerlo a raya el tiempo que fuese necesario. Voldemort, exasperado con el tedioso combate, miró a sus mortífagos y asintió con la cabeza.

De modo que, mientras Bellatrix y Rabastan se enfrentaban a Dumbledore con todo lo que tenían, Voldemort se giró para encarar a Moody y McGonagall. Severus se quedó en el centro de la acción, mirando a ambos combates, preguntándose si era necesario que entrase en alguno.

El primero en caer fue Rabastan, seguido de Moody, Bellatrix y, finalmente, McGonagall. Después del intercambio, volvían a quedar en pie, dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte los mismo dos de antes, además de Severus. Severus se asombró de la facilidad con la que Dumbledore los había tumbado, mucho más rápido que el Señor Tenebroso.

—Tom —comenzó Dumbledore mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando a Bella, Lucius, Rabastan y, por último Severus.

Negaba con decepción, no porque estuviese haciendo esto, después de tantos años luchando ya había aceptado que ese buen alumno que sacaba en todo matrícula, ese alumno que conoció en el Horfanato, ya no existe, puede que nunca existiese. No, no era por eso, era por lo mal profesor que era. Se dio cuenta tras luchar con él y después con Bellatrix, la mortífaga más poderosa de todas, quizá la única persona por la que sienta un mínimo aprecio. Si Bella hubiese aprendido tan sólo un cuarto de todo lo que sabía Voldemort, de todos los hechizos que había descubierto, hechizos que quería que él probase, ahora mismo sería tan temida y poderosa que podría destrozar un continente de un _Bombarda_. Pero eso nunca pasaría, porque Voldemort sólo tenía un miedo y era el de perder poder, el de poder perder y no ser nada ni nadie. Por eso, aunque salta a la legua que Bellatrix está enamorada de él, jamás querría enseñar nada que pudiese derrotarle.

Voldemort caminó hacia él y apartó a Severus de un empujón para volver a enfrentarlo. Ambos alzaron sus varitas y volvieron a enfrentarse en duelo. Snape miraba fascinado a Albus, esos movimientos casi perfectos, esos hechizos tan simples pero que en sus manos, podrían hacer explotar un edificio. Ese poder pero sobre todo y a diferencia de Voldemort, ese control sobre sí mismo, calculando todos las posibilidades y cumbriéndolas todas ellas para poder atacar y defender sin temor. Snape se dio cuenta de que debía enfrentarse a él, de que debía ser su rival. Dumbledore sería el único que merecía matarlo y, en caso de poder matar a Dumbledore, Voldemort le compensaría con toda la riqueza que pudiese desear.

Snape encontró la oportunidad de atacar en un momento muy concreto. Dumbledore subió un poco el nivel de los hechizos al darse cuenta de que Voldemort no iba a parar hasta que lo matase. Con un movimiento de varita, lanza un rayo azul que choca contra el pecho de Voldemort, haciéndolo tambalearse hasta finalmente caer al suelo. Voldemort hace el ademán de levantarse para continuar, pero Snape se pone delante y alza la varita.

Dumbledore y Voldemort alzan una ceja al ver a Snape pero, tras pensarlo por un momento, el segundo decide permitir que Snape continúe con el duelo hasta que muera o hasta que, tras realizar la legeremancia sobre ellos, descubra quién es el portador del _Fidelio._ Lo que sucediese antes.

Snape se coloca frente a Dumbledore, a unos cinco pasos de distancia y coloca la varita en posición de duelo para, después, apuntarle. Dumbledore, por su parte, realiza una reverencia y espera paciente a que haga el primer movimiento.

— _¡Expelliarmous!_ —Snape decide comerzar con algo sencillo para marcar el terreno, para comprobar hasta qué punto Dumbledore es peligroso. Albus, por su parte lo repele con un simple _Impedimenta_ y alza de nuevo la ceja, esperando algo que le haga despeinarse—. _¡Flipendo! ¡Jix!_ —lanza un par de hechizos seguidos pero Albus vuelve a repetir los mismo, sin inmutarse.

— _Expelliarmous_ —dice en esta ocasión Dumbledore. Snape recibe un fuerte impacto en el pecho que lo lanza varios metros hacia atrás a la vez de verse despojado de su varita.

Cae al suelo y entonces, se da cuenta de lo que realmente supone Dumbledore y esa necesidad que tiene Voldemort de acabar con él lo antes posible. Albus, con un hechizo simple de bajo nivel, le había hecho más daño que la mayoría de sus convatientes en duelos anteriores, incluyendo a unos cuantos Cruciatus. Ahora que le veía después de haber abierto los ojos, se daba cuenta de que el profesor emanaba un aura de poder impresionante. Era un aura que superaba con mucho el poder que poseía Voldemort o cualquier mortífago o auror y, además, era un aura blanca. No buscaba el poder para sentirse superior ni para gobernar, él tenía el poder que necesitaba de sobra y, además, lo usaba para defender a muggles y gente menos poderosa.

Se pone en pie sacudiendo la cabeza, echando de esta todos esos pensamientos. Dumbledore había demostrado en muchas ocasiones ser más frío y calculador que el propio Voldemort. Además, él era el único que lo había acogido. No iba a traicionarlo por miedo. Alza de nuevo la varita y lanza un _Avada Kedavra_ contra el anciano director, aunque de nuevo se ve bloqueado por un _Expelliarmous_ aunque, en esta ocasión, consigue no caer al suelo, sólo retrocede un par de centímetros.

Snape mira un momento hacia atrás y ve a Voldemort apuntando a Remus con la varita. Sabe que es algo que tiene que hacer, algo que tiene que hacer por él mismo y por Voldemort, pero sobre todo por él. Si consigue superar a Dumbledore ya nadie pensará que es inferior por ser Mestizo. Se colocó de nuevo en su sitio y lanzó un par de Avadas más, con el mismo éxito que la primera. Su cara comenzó a ponerse roja de rabia ante esto. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía absolutamente nada mientras que Albus no necesitaba ni lanzar hechizos para hacer que retroceda.

—¡Vamos! —gruñó con fastidio— _¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra!_ —ninguno de los dos hechizos consigue acercarse a Dumbledore a menos de un metro de distancia. Por cada hechizo, Snape pierde un poco más la paciencia mientras que Albus queda impasible ante todos ellos, como si simplemente estuviese auyentando a las moscas con una mano mientras con la otra lee un libro—. ¡He dicho que vamos! _¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!_ —Snape sintió toda su rabia salir con el último hechizo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Severus? —cuestionó cuando terminó con el último hechizo—. ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Matar o morir? —suspiró con resignación y volvió a negar con la cabeza—. No es necesario que nadie, salvo Tom, muera en esta guerra. Sólo ríndete —Snape abrió la boca para lanzar otro hechizo pero Albus lanzó un _Expelliarmous_ para desarmarlo antes de que lo hiciese—. _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Snape quedó completamente paralizado por un momento mientras Albus agarraba la varita de Snape y, haciendo un poco de fuerza, la partía por la mitad. Después, con un _Finite Incantaten_ devolvía a Snape su movilidad y le lanzaba la varita partida.

—Un mago que usa su varita para atacar y no para protegerse, no merece una varita. Y, corrígeme si me equivoco pero, un mago que prefiere morir a matar, no creo que sea de su agrado —se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos, como un ademán para impedir que Voldemort consiguiese la contraseña para el _Fidelio_ y pudiese matar al Primer Ministro. Snape se puso en medio impidiéndole pasar—. Severus, aparta.

Snape negó un par de veces con la cabeza y extendió los brazos para impedir que pudiese pasar. No iba a dejar que Albus se saliese con la suya de ninguna manera. Era un mago sin varita y había sido tildado de mal mortífago, de mal mago; si Albus quería ser el ganador del duelo, tendía que matarlo. Y, finalmente y tras mucho estorbar, justo cuando se acercaba a McGonagall, Albus hizo que Snape al parecer tanto deseaba.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —un haz verde impacto contra la frente de Snape, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que se vio lanzado hacia atrás y cayó un par de metros más allá. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía un moratón en la frente a causa del hechizo.

Albus alzó la varita apuntando a Voldemort, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Voldemort había descubierto que McGonagall había realizado el _Fidelio_ y, tras leer su mente, ahora veía con completa claridad la casa, una casa en la que un par de Muggle y un auror —los diferenciaba por la ropa, el auror era el único que llevaba túnica— se asomaban por la ventana para observar la pelea.

Albus intentó impedir que lo hiciese, pero no pudo. Con un par de _Bombarda Máxima_ las barreras de la casa fueron cayendo. Voldemort miró por encima del hombro de Dumbledore y asintió. El último se giró para ver cómo tres tarros de cristal, lleno de serpientes rojas, brillantes y en llamas volaban primero hacia y Bellatrix, ahora ya en pie para después lanzarlas contra la casa, dos por la ventana y otra contra la puerta para que no pudiesen salir.

—Ashwinder… —susurró Albus mientras la casa comenzó a arder desde sus cimientos. Los de dentro de la casa comenzaron a gritar de terror; sus voces fueron apagándose lentamente según iba pasando el tiempo hasta que la casa se derrumbó con el Primer Ministro muggle, su familia y el auror dentro.

Albus se giró para encararlos pero tanto Bellatrix como Voldemort habían desaparecido. En cambio, Malfoy y Rabastian seguían en el suelo, junto con el resto de los aurores. Albus se acercó a los gemelos Prewett, muertos en el suelo y se arrodilló para cerrarles los ojos y curar sus heridas. Mientras lo hacía, vio de refilón cómo la Marca Tenebrosa se extendía en el cielo, iluminando sobre todo la casa, ahora ya no tan casa, en la que todo había ocurrido. Una vez hubo limpiado todo rastro de heridas y golpes, fue a mandar una lechuza al Ministerio para que viniesen de inmediato.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	6. El destino de los Mortífagos

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **6\. El destino de los mortífagos:**

Junto con la última batalla acaecida, muchos cambios se dieron tanto en el mundo mágico. Tras la muerte del Primer Ministro —que se llevó a cabo antes de la Primer Guerra Mágica ya que, al no ser inmortal Voldemort, tenía prisa por conseguir todo el poder y suprimir a todos los muggles con más rapidez—, los mortífagos que fueron encontrados fueron atrapados para posteriormente ser ejecutados. Dumbledore decidió que era demasiado peligroso dejar con vida a gente tan poderosa y cercana a él con todo el poder que poseía.

A partir de ese momento se comenzó a aplicar una ley que, si bien antes lo permitía ahora obligaba a los miembros de la Orden y al Departamento de Aurores en general a realizar la maldición asesina siempre que se pudiese para acabar cuanto antes con la vida de todos los mortífagos ya que si se quedaban con vida podían ir a por más y seguir luchando. Esta ley, aunque un poco impopular al comienzo, pronto se descubrió que era muy efectiva. Mortífagos como Barty Crouch Jr, Rodolphus Lestrange o Regulus Black, miembros poderosos del grupo, dejaron de atormentar a cuantos magos y sangre sucia/mestizos se encontraban por el camino. Esta ley también contaba con la clausula de asesinar a cuántos mortífagos, por pequeños o mediocres que fuesen, que se encontrasen encerrados en Azkavan o cualquier otra cárcel mágica.

La muerte de Rabastan Lestrange tuvo dos consecuencias, dos enfurecimientos para ser más exactos. El primero fue en Bellatrix. Si bien es cierto que era un matrimonio concertado, era su marido y muy dentro de ella sí que le amaba. Quizá no tanto como amaba a Voldemort ya que eso era imposible, pero sabía que, ademas de amarlo, sería mala imagen para ella y su familia si no se enfurecía y mataba a todos a su alrededor. También enfureció, de manera más real y directa, a Rodolphus Lestrange, su hermano. Entre otras cosas por culpa de esto es que Rodolphus fuese rápidamente encontrado y asesinado también.

Por otro lado se encontraba Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, al ser descubierto DURANTE el reinado del terror de Voldemort, no podía negar que estaba por una maldición ni renegar de él, pues sabía que lo que los aurores le hiciesen no sería nada comparado con lo que Voldemort le pudiese hacer a él y a su familia. Temía en especial por su hijo, Draco, de apenas un año de edad. Si ambos morían, el apellido Malfoy y toda su fortuna se perdería para siempre.

El día de su ejecución, Lucius pidió como último deseo poder hablar una última vez con su esposa. Allí, le dijo que tenía que tomar todo el dinero que tenía en su posesión y huir a un lugar donde ningún mortífago pueda atraparlos. Que huyese a Francia, donde Voldemort apenas tuviese influencia y que no volviese hasta que el último mortífago estuviese muerto. Y así lo hizo.

Lucius fue ejecutado al método mugle de la horca delante de todo el pueblo mágico y muggle. Era el inicio de una era en la cual muggle y magos ya nunca jamás iban a estar separados. Tras la muerte del Primero Ministro, el Ministerio de Magia llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era decir la verdad sobre el mundo mágico. Se decidió compartir con todo el pueblo inglés la verdad de la magia y el Ministerio de Magia pasó a ser una subsección más del Ministerio de Inglaterra. Prohibido a los muggles pero de conocimiento público. Lucius sería el primero y se espera no el último mortífago muerto públicamente para demostrar que no todos los magos odiaban a los muggles y los que lo hacían, iban a ser herradicados.

Narcisa obviamente no se quedó a ver la ejecución de su esposo. Tan pronto como hubo salido de hablar con Lucius, fue a su mansión, cogió todo el dinero que pudo, lo metió en dos maletas, cogió a su hijo y fue al aeropuerto muggle más cercano para abandonar de forma urgente el país. Voló a París como le había dicho su esposo y una vez allí, pidió el asilo político en el Palacio de Magia francés. Por suerte para ella, como buena aristócrata que se precie, conocía casi perfectamente el idioma vecino.

Draco vivió en Francia, en una pequeña casa a las afueras de París en un barrio mágico. Su madre le enseñó a hablar en francés y en inglés por si alguna vez Voldemort caía y podían volver a Inglaterra. Cursó todos sus estudios mágicos en Beuxbatons donde, en sexto curso, conoció a la única inglesa maga que encontó nunca en el colegio a parte de su hermana también maga: Astoria Grengraas. Cuando cumplieron 20 años, en el 2.000, más de cinco años después de la caída de Voldemort, volvieron a Londres. Se instalaron en la antigua Mansión Malfoy, en ese momento en manos de un muggle millonario. Tras un par de meses de relación viviendo juntos, decidieron casarse. Pasaron solos en la mansión cinco años hasta que en el sexto, nació Scorpius Malfoy al que, como su madre le había educado a él, se crió en los ideales de que el mundo muggle y el mágico no se llevaban tanto, los muggles son amigos. Su hijo acabó en Gryffindor y acabó siendo uno de los mejores de su curso.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	7. El PM mágico se convierte en PM de RU

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **7\. El Primer Ministro Mágico se convierte en Primer Ministro de Inglaterra**

Tras la aplicación de las nuevas leyes en todo el reino mágico, se consideró imprescindible que todos los muggles de Inglaterra supiesen por fin la verdad acerca del mundo mágico. Se aplicó la entonces llamada "Ley de Transpariencia". Fue una ley muy impopular entre los magos, aunque no fue ninguna sorpresa; en un periodo tan negro como ese la mayor parte de las leyes lo eran. Muchas libertades que antes se tenían se perdieron paulatinamente a causa de Voldemort. Muchos magos ante esto comenzaron a plantearse si realmente Voldemort perseguía ideales malvados o simplemente decía lo que nadie más se atrevía a decir: los magos están oprimidos con respecto a los magos cuando estos son muy inferiores.

Gran parte del mundo mágico comenzó a apoyar algunas de las ideas de Voldemort, aunque otras no. Surgió un grupo llamado "Los Magos". Era un grupo que exigia la supremacía de todos los mago por igual con respecto a los muggles, como exigía Voldemort, aunque sin suprimir a nacidos de muggles. Una de las cosas que pedían era la del respeto a los Sangre Mestiza pero la condena de su madre o padre mago por rebajarse a acostarse con un muggle. Así es como se hacían ver al menos. Lo que en realidad era es un grupo mucho más activo y radical que los mortífagos que se dedicó durante los meses que estuvo activo a arrasar ciudades y pueblos sin descanso.

Era un grupo radical que sólo se defendía a sí mismo, de manera que atacaban e intentaban aniquilar al ministerio mágico por opresores y a los mortífagos. El grupo, en los apenas dos meses que estuvo vigente, consiguió que casi el 30% de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra estuviese entre sus filas, cuando menos del 5% era parte de los seguidores de Voldemort, y acabó con cerca de un 12% de los habitantes muggles de todo Reino Unido amén de casi el 15% de los mortífagos y 8% de los miembros del Ministerio mágico. El Ministerio entonces decidió que la prioridad en ese momento sería cazar a todos "los Magos" que encontrase y liquidarlos sin contemplaciones. A todos salvo a su lider.

Esta decisión podría haber sido mucho peor si no fuese porque Voldemort ordenó a sus hombres y a Bellatrix exactamente lo mismo. Dejar temporalmente a los muggles y al Ministerio y acabar con la vida de todos salvo del líder. Según Voldemort, el grupo en cuestión estaba derramando demasiada sangre maga, incluido a sus hombres, de manera innecesaria.

A los pocos días de haber cumplido dos meses, el grupo fue completamente masacrado. Todos los miembros fueron encontrados asesinados, algunos de ellos torturados. El Ministerio y Mortífagos trabajaron a la par para acabar con ellos, pues el número que mataron ambos estaba muy igualado. Fue un momento donde una especie de Guerra Fría se instauró de manera tácita. Voldemort ordenó que, amenos que sea por fuerza mayor, no atacasen a ningún Auror ya que estos estaban tras el mismo grupo y podrían ser de ayuda. Para Voldemort, un grupo que pese a que no eran muy fuertes, tuviesen tanta influencia en todo el mundo no le gustó nada.

Aunque los homicidios por ambos se encontraron muy igualados, la victoria indiscutible se la llevó Lord Voldemort a causa de haber sido el que consiguió arrestar al jefe del grupo. Tras torturarlo a causa de lo que había hecho con su grupo, lo mató en la azotea de un edificio cercano al Ministerio con una nota donde ponía "Yo gano, fin de la tregua, fin de "los Magos" para siempre". Tras el hechizo, el hombre cayó de espaldas hasta chocar contra el suelo en la puerta del ministerio.

Después de eso, los Mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix continuó con su lucha, acabando de vez en cuando con partes importantes del adversario. Aun con esas, el Primer Ministro mago decidió aplicar con suma urgencia la ley de transpariencia. Se convocó una rueda de prensa en Londres donde el Primer Ministro muggle y mágico aparecieron juntos y se confirmó lo que para muchos ya era un hecho y para otros sólo un rumor: la magia existe y un grupo de magos intenta acabar con los muggles eimponer la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles restantes.

En esa rueda, el Ministro Mágico hizo un par de hechizos para demostrar que no era un loco con un franco tirador desde una ventana cercana que buscaba fama. Un par de hechizos y mostró un par de criaturas mágicas que un mago cualquiera de las Vegas no podría hacer y menos en directo. En la misma rueda dijo algo que a la mayoría, si no a todos los presentes y muggles en general les disgustó: el primer ministro sería destituido y gobernaría el mágico. Muchos protestaron públicamente, aludiendo a hechos como que habían votado y no iban a aceptar a un desconocido. El Ministro Mágico lo entendió perfectamente, cosa que a muchos extrañó ya que esperaban una represión típica en estos casos, pero informó que era la única forma de protegerlos a todos.

Tras recibir el título de Primer Ministro, dijo que a partir de ahora la entrada a pueblos y ciudades estaría mucho más controlada que nunca. Que un grupo de los mejores magos, de los mejores aurores iban a estar vigilando y protegiendo y que todas serían protegidas por medios magos. También informó de la existencia de algunas ciudades únicamente para magos que serán cerradas, haciendo que los magos se expandan por todas las ciudades y que esas ciudades queden únicamente para personajes de cierta relevancia que puedan suponer un peligro real su desaparición.

Una vez dicho esto, dio a todos los miembros de Inglaterra un mes exactamente para empacar todas sus cosas ya que todo el mundo sería reorganizado con la mayor proximidad posible. Además, informó que al día siguiente sin falta todas las ciudades contrarían con al menos 10 hombres custodiándolos.

Esto tuvo dos consecuencias, una buena y otra mala. La mala es que esa noche, los mortífagos decidieron atacar todo lo que pudieron, acabando con las vida de millones de muggle. La buena, es que el resto que quedó recibió una protección tal que pasaron a morir apenas 10 muggles al mes a manos de mortífagos.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	8. La caida de Voldemort (I)

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **8\. La caida de Voldemort (I): la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange.**

La Primera Guerra Mágica que sucedió cuándo Voldemort consiguió los horrocrux acabó en 1.981 con la muerte de Voldemort a causa de Lily y Harry Evans. Como Voldemort no consiguió los horrocruxes, no existió la profecía de que Harry le derrotaría puesto que, para comenzar, sería falso. De modo que Lily no murió ese día —ni James, que murió un año antes— pero tampoco lo hizo Voldemort. La Primera Guerra Mágica se extendió muchos años más hasta 1.995 dónde finalmente Tom Riddle muere y los pocos mortífagos que quedan son condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

En 1.994 se establece en todo Gran Bretaña la "ley de transpariencia" que trae consigo el conocimiento de todos los muggles del país de la magia y de Voldemort y su grupo. Junto a eso, el Primer Ministro Mágico se convirtió en el Primer Ministro. Éste, como primer paquete de medidas, extablece una serie de vigilantes en todos los pueblos y ciudades. Son miembros de alto rango en la sociedad mágica. Miembros cuyo nombre harían temblar al propio Voldemort más de una vez.

En consecuencia de eso, Voldemort había tenido que subir la recompensa por cabeza de Muggle y, a pesar de esto, tan solo 10 muggles morían, tirando muy alto, al mes; de los cuales, unos 6 son todos conseguidos por Bellatrix, actualemente el mortífago de más alto rango que poseé y su mano derecha.

Bellatrix Lestrange era una mujer dura, calculadora pero, ante todo, sádica. De esas personas que son capaces de aprovechar el cambio de guardia en una ciudad para matar a ambos guardias y colarse en la ciudad. Ésta estaba tan protegida que apenas tenía dos minutos para vagabundear sin ser descubierta y que literalmente cientos de magos saliesen en su busqueda. Lo peor es que, con la reorganización, habían magos viviendo tranquilamente en las casas cercanas, de modo que no venían otros guardías de otras ciudades, impidiendo así que aprovechen ese momento para atacar la ciudad menos protegida.

Voldemort y sus hombres pasaban días enteros ideando un plan medianamente perfecto que consiguiese hacer peligrar la protección de esas ciudades y conseguir atacarlas pero nada. Por supuesto había pensado en infiltrarse con ella, pero parecía del todo imposible que más de tres personas que llamaban tanto la atención pudiesen caminar por las calles, varita en mano, por más de diez segundos. Además del hecho de que habían carteles de Tom Riddle y de Bellatrix Lestrange colgados a un metro de distancia el uno del otro por toda la ciudad y, por si fuese poco, no se podía llevar varita en la mano porque podían meterte en la cárcel sin preguntar.

Un día en concreto, Bellatrix se cansó de esperar. Pese a que su amo era la persona más poderosa e inteligente que concía, no había aún ideado la manera de irrumpir en la ciudad de Londres, donde se encontraban los más poderoso miembros de la corte mágica y acabar con ellos. Una vez muertos ellos, el resto sería pan comido. Además, en el mismo Londres se encontraba alojado Dumbledore, actual líder de los aurores. Aurores que, claramente, la inmensa mayoría pertenecían a la ahora extinta por ser innecesaria, Orden del Fénix.

Bellatrix decidió colarse en Londres. Primero esperó a las 00:00 hasta que el cambio de guardia ocurrió. Era un momento clave pues el segurata que se encontraba en un cristal a prueba de magia y armas muggle sealía durante apenas diez segundos para dejar entrar a su sustituto. Ese guardia controlaba las puertas de la ciudad, y decía quién podía entrar y quién no por medio de una convinación entre el metodo muggle y el mágico.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —susurró Bellatrix en el momento en que ambos guardias se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el rayo impactase a ambos. Y así fue, a uno en la espalda y al otro en el pecho, el rayo verde chocó contra ambos y cayeron muertos en el suelo.

Bajó del árbol en el que se había subido y mordisqueó la varita juguetonamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala de cristal. Era un medio interesante: era una pequeña sala de cristal aprueba de casi todo —puede que si todos los magos del Wizard lanzan un _Bombarda Máxima_ a la vez se rompa— de forma que un mago poderoso no pueda traicionar a la ciudad y matar al guardia para dejar entrar al guardia. Por otro lado, si el mago moría dentro o se iba y cerraba la puerta, no había ningún método para abrirlo.

Entró a la sala y tomó un papel y una lechuza, a la que dio una dirección. En la nota escribió un método que podía intentar el Señor Oscuro en caso de que no pudiese entrar en las ciudades para acabar con ellos y después se despidió, sabía que no iba a regresar. Abrió la puerta de la ciudad el tiempo necesario para entrar y salió de la sala, cerrando de un portazo. Entró a la ciudad y caminó con paso decidido, varita en mano, hacia el gran edificio que era el Ministerio de Magia, a unos 2km de distancia.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar lo estúpido que era el sistema y todas las fallas que, bien mirado, tenía el mismo. Aunque supone que es sólo un primer modelo, si fuese miembro del Ministerio mataría ella misma al arquitecto que lo ideo.

El camino fue largo y costoso. 2 km no se recorren en un par de minutos, almenos se necesita una hora, eso si es un camino recto. Por el camino se encontró a una serie de magos y muggles, que salían a su encuentro para intentar detenerla, pero sin apenas esfuerzo se fue librando de todos. Como por la mitad del trayecto, la alarma de emergencia sonó con furia, alertando de un intruso. Todas las luces de las casas se encendieron en ese momento, algunas sólo de los dormitorios otras, que se suponen de magos, también encendieron la de la entrada, como en un ademán de salir a la calle.

No faltó mucho tiempo antes de que se viese rodeada de magos de aspecto peligroso, varita en mano y con ganas de no sólo acabar con ella, sino de hacerlo haciéndola sufrir. Bellatrix aprietó con fuerza su varita mientras esperaba y, en el momento en el que las maldiciones salieron disparadas de las respectivas varitas, susurró y un _Aurorioum_ antes de salir volando un par de metros hacia el cielo, envuelta en una nube negra que la cubría por completo. El momento de sorpresa fue muy efímero dado que las maldiciones que salieron, prontro impactaron contra la persona que tenían frente a ella, de modo que en apenas un momento, todo estaban muertos en el suelo. Por eso no era conveniente usar la formación en círculo.

Bellatrix aprovechó que estaba en el aire para continuar volando hacia el ministerio de magia, aunque en varias ocasiones tuvo que esquivar maldiciones que le lanzaban desde abajo. Una vez hubo aterrizado a la entrada del Ministerio, apuntó con la varita a la puerta del mismo y lanzó un _Bombarda Máxima_ que apenas tuvo efecto. Gruñó, viendo que iba a ser casi imposible romperla. Apuntó hacia una ancha calle en la que comenzaba a aglomerarse gente para observarla y pronunció un _FiendFyre_ antes de una serpiente gigante de fuego se abalanzase sobre la gente, quemando todo edificio o persona que se encontrase a su paso.

Una enorme bola de agua recubrió la serpiente antes de que llegase al final de la calle, apagando el fuego sin apenas esfuerzo. Entonces lo vio. Un hombre alto, anciano y con el pelo y la barba blanca a la altura de las rodillas, con unas gafas de medialuna. A pesar de haberlo enfrentado hacía apenas un año, su aspecto estaba muy cambiado. Tenía unas ojeras muy profundas y en su cara se mostraba un instinto asesino que la última vez no tenía. Hacía 23 años que había empezado la guerra. Una guerra que se había cobrado la vida de demasiadas personas, millones de muggles y magos habian perecido en ambos bandos, aunque sobre todo en la Orden. Había tenido que enterrar a demasiados buenos amigos y alumnos, demasiados para que su mente estubiese estable.

Caminaba a paso decidido, apretando la varita con fuerza. Tenía una mirada que ni siquiera Voldemort en sus momentos más susceptibles tenía, una mirada de odio e irritación. Esa mirada que pone el lider de una manada de cebras cuando a atrapado a un joven león de la manada que lleva años matando a su manada. Bellatrix traga saliba y lanza un _Reducto_ que Dumbledore bloquea con un movimiento de muñeca.

—Veintres años viendo cómo esa cara se contrae en una sonrisa —comienza Dumbledore con un tono de voz tranquila aunque severa—. Veintitrés años viendo cómo matabas uno a uno a todos esos magos, a todos esos muggles y, por qué no decirlo, a todos esos mortífagos que simplemente te caían mal.

— _¡Flipendo!_ —intentó Bellatrix de forma desesperada, aunque el resultado fue el mismo que le conseguido anteriormente. Dumbledore esquivó el hechizo mientras se acercaba. Tenía un paso lento, casi torturante. Sabía que su intención era matarla y que iba a conseguirlo si no hacía algo.

—Imperio, Cruciatus, Avada Kedavra, Bombardas… cualquier hechizo es bueno siempre que haga daño a tu oponente y/o lo mate, ¿verdad? Si encontrases un ángulo en el que, con un Expelliarmous, la varita se clavase en el ojo del adversario, también lo harías, ¿verdad?

A cada paso que Dumbledore daba, Bellatrix se sentía más pequeña y se iba acercando más a la pared del ministerio que había a sus espaldas. Dumbledore sólo se detuvo cuando se encontraba a apenas dos metros de ella.

—Seguro que un par de veces has intentando matar con un Flipendo o Despulso contra la cabeza para romper el cuello —la miró por un momento por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Los vecinos comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos, mirando con fascinación cómo Dumbledore había acorralado a Bellatrix y ahora le apuntaba al rostro con la varita—. Dime, ¿qué se siente saber que nada de eso sirve para hacer que Tom se enamore de ti? _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rápido haz de luz verde recorre la distancia entre ambos y la golpea directamente en la frente. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, dándose un golpe en la nuca contra la pared y cae muerta contra el suelo.

Dumbledore chasquea la lengua mientras guarda la varita en la manga de su túnica. Se girño para mirar a un hombre que acababa de llegar corriendo en dirección a dónde había venido Bellatrix.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Albus una vez se hubo calmado un poco a dicho hombre.

—La puerta sur, el lugar por el que la intrusa ha entrado, está bloqueado. Al parecer mató a los guardias y cerró la puerta desde fuera, no se puede usar.

Dumbledore apretó los puños con fuerza mirando el cadaver de Bella en el suelo. Después, se giró hacie el ministerio de magia e hizo un ademán con la mano al mensajero para que le acompañase dentro. Iba a tener que escribir una carta urgente y comunicarlo al resto de los recintos o Voldemort iba a vencer la guerra.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	9. La caida de Voldemort (II)

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **9\. La caída de Voldemort (II): La muerte de Voldemort.**

Como Voldemort nunca encontró nada acerca de cómo se realizan los Horrocruxes, él nunca buscó y escondió a estos. Esto significa que Voldemort nunca convirtió a Nagini en un horrocrux y, por tanto, no la llavaba con él a todas partes. Esto provocó que el único ser al que le podría haber tenido aprecio en su vida jamás existió.

Pero Bellatrix nunca desapareció y puede que por muchos universos que mires siempre sea una fiel servidora del Señor Tenebroso. Para Voldemort, Bellatrix era una simple Mortífaga pero, por otro lado, sobresalía de sobremanera con respecto al resto y sentía que de ella sí que provenía una verdadera devoción y no un simple interés por miedo.

Por eso mismo, el momento en el que recibió su carta sintió un impulso homicida tan fuerte que ni siquiera matando a la lechuza y al mensajero se le había pasado. La carta básicamente decía que iba a internarse en la ciudad de Londres y que no iba a salir con vida pero que por suerte había descubierto un método para ganar: las ciudades estaban amuralladas y poseían cuatro puertas, N-E-S-O cada una con un centinela y con un cambio de guardia a las 00:00. La puerta sólo se puede abrir desde dentro de la cabina y, al parecer, ni siquiera dentro de la ciudad se puede abrir. Si consiguiesen cerrar las cuatro puertas bien sin nadie bien con mortífagos dentro, la ciudad estaría completamente aislata y, en caso de ser una ciudad y no un pueblo, no contaría con autosuficiencia alimentaria y pronto todos comenzarían a morir de hambre, empezando por los más ancianos (como Dumbledore).

Voldemort arrugó la carta con furia. Acababa de perder a su mejor teniente por comprobar una cosa que posiblemente ni diese resultado. De todas formas, no iba a permitir que Bellatrix muriese en vano.

Organizó a sus hombres y decidió que el día siguiente, a las 23:30, saldrían en direcciones cada uno a la puerta indicada de la ciudad o pueblo que les hubiese tocado. Él personalmente supervisaría una de las puertas, la puerta Norte de Londres. A la puerta Este iría su nuevo lugarteniente, la Sur ya está bloqueada y a la Oeste iría el segundo de abordo.

El día señalado, a la hora señalada, partieron cada uno en su dirección con una intención clara: bloquear esas puertas en los pueblos y ciudades posibles y hacer lo propio, pero con un mortífago dentro, en las tres puertas restantes a la ciudad de Londres. Voldemort se dirigió al Norte, Yaxley al Este y Alecto Carrow al Oeste. Se dirigió, junto con un mortífago, hacia la puerta y se escondió tras un árbol, si el guardia le veía no iba a salir y no funcionaría el plan.

Llegadas las doce en punto, el guardia comenzó a caminar a ritmo lento y pausado hacia la puerta mientras el otro guardia se puso en pie y abrió la puerta. En un momento en concreto, ambos hombres se alinearon uno al lado del otro de forma casi mágica y Voldemort aprovechó para lanzar un Avada que alcanzó a ambos y cayeron muertos en el acto. Ordenó al mortífago que abriese la puerta de la ciudad y que después se colocase dentro de la cabina y no la abriese.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Voldemort se puso ante ella. El plan era liberar desde cada puerta un fuego maldito y luego cerrar todas las puertas, impidiendo que saliese nadie. En el tiempo en que se apagasen los tres, de seguro muchas personas morirían por el fuego y gran parte de la ciudad quedaría en ruinas.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando la puerta se abrió, había tres hombres frente a la puerta, varita en mano y esperándolo. Tras ellos, había una gran multitud que cargaba escopetas, varitas y antorchas en llamas.

Voldemort dio un paso atrás mirando a Dumbledore, en el centro, y a otros dos hombres de edad también avanzada junto a él, a ambos lados suyos. Voldemort se dio cuenta tarde de que había caído en una trampa bastante estúpida y que seguro, en estos momentos los pocos mortífagos que quedaban estaría muertos.

Voldemort avanzaba de espalda hasta que chocó contra un árbol, mientras que la multitud continuó avanzando hacia él. El mortífago, Amycus Carrow, hizo lo más estúpido que podía haber hecho, abrió la puerta para intentar ayudar a Voldemort pero en su lugar, se llevó un balazo de una pistola en la frente, lo que le hizo derrumbarse en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y con la herida mortal sangrando.

—Tú época del terror ha acabado al fin —informó Dumbledore al tiempo que los dos miembros que se encontraban a su lado alzaron la varita al unísono con él—. Expía todos tus crímenes.

 _¡Avada Kedavra!_ Fue lo último que escuchó Voldemort antes de quedarse cegado antes tres rayos verdes que se acercaban rápidamente hace él justo antes de caer al suelo sin vida. Dumbledore se secó el sudor de la frente y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Todo por fin había acabado, la Guerra Mágica había acabado después de 25 largos años. 25 años exactos hacía esa noche desde que comenzó y por fin había terminado.

Como Voldemort no tenía horrocruxes, no hubo una segunda guerra mágica. Los pocos mortífagos que quedaron con vida fueron mandados a Azkavan de por vida, Voldemort murió asesinado y fue incinerado y sus cenizas exparcidas por el océano. Pese a esto, nunca nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Durante la guerra, más de 4 millones de personas habían muerto, entre ellos magos, muggles y mortífagos. Ciudades enteras arrasadas, pueblos quemados, políticos torturados y manipulados para beneficio propio. Ahora, todo el pueblo inglés sabía de la existencia de los magos y nada, nunca, sería como antes.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	10. La vida de Harry en Hogwarts

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **10\. La vida de Harry en Hogwarts.**

Para cuando Voldemort murió, Harry estaba ya finalizando quinto curso en Hogwarts y, desde luego, un niño de quince años normal como era él no tuvo nada que ver con la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry, completamente ageno a la guerra, amparado ante las poderosas e impenetrables protecciones del castillo, vivió una etapa estudiantil medianamente normal.

En primer curso, conoció a un chico en el tren, Ron Weasley y a una chica, Hermione Granger. Pronto se hizo amigo del primero aunque la segunda no le caía nada bien, demasiado sabionda. Una vez hubo charlado un rato con Ron, decidió ir a buscar a su amigo Neville Longbottom, hijo de un gran amigo de su padre, su padrastro y su padrino. Su estancia en Hogwarts fue interesante y divertida, tanto como se había imaginado. Allí conoció a un viejo amigo de la familia, Hagrid, con el que se llevaba bien.

En segundo curso entró a Hogwarts la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny. Ginny era una chica introvertida y algo tierna, siempre sonrojándose por todo lo que Harry decía y hacía. Como Voldemort no puso parte de su alma en el diario y Lucius no se lo dio a Ginny, la cámara de los secretos jamás fue abierta y el Vasilisco siguió reptando por ahí. Por otra parte gracias, porque Harry no iba a poder entrar sin hablar parsel.

En su tercer año, Harry se encontró con Hermione, la chica de Ravenclaw que había encontrado en el tren y que era sabionda y solitaria. Estaba por los pasillos, haciendo girar en su cuello una especie de colgante con un reloj de arena. Se acercó a ella con curiosidad para preguntarle qué era pero, le agarró el brazo para hablarle y viajó con ella en el tiempo. Así fue como conoció a Hermione y los viajes en el tiempo, además del giratiempo y sus usos. Hermione jamás le perdonó hacerle saltarse una clase pero, cuando intentaban esconderse hasta que pasase el tiempo y que nadie que les pudiese reconocer los mirase diciendo "te acabo de ver a 200 metros yendo a la dirección opuesta", comenzaron a conocerse un poco mejor y se hicieron amigos. Antes de volver a Gryffindor, Hermione le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro por lo de clase pero Harry supo que era un buen paso, pues solía ser muy introvertida.

En su cuarto curso Harry, Ron y Hermione eran muy buenos amigos. Hermione convencía —a golpe de Rictunsempra— a Harry y Ron para que estudiasen. Con la guerra tan grande que había afuera tenían que esforzarse para salir de Hogwarts siendo aurores en potencia y acabar con los mortífagos. Ron seguía molesto con Harry pot presentarle a Hermione, aunque cada vez parecían llevarse mejor. Ese año, se celebró en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Para Hogwarts salió Cedric Diggory, prefecto de Hufflepuff y novio de una tal Cho Chang, del instituto francés salió elegida Fleur Delacour y del alemán Victor Krum, ídolo de Ron por su profesión en el Quidditch. Finalmente, el ganador fue Cedric, dando a Hogwarts el triunfo sobre los colegios vecinos. Durante el torneo hubo un baile. Ron, con miedo a quedarse sin pareja, se lo pidió a Hermione, sobre decir que fue una noche bastante interesante entre ambos, sobre todo cuando se insultaban para luego ponerse a bailar. Harry, al sentir que se iba quedando sin opciones, se lo pidió a una chica de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Neville le había dicho que era una gran chica pero que iba a ir sola al baile. Lo cierto es que Luna, aún siendo excentrica, hizo pasar a Harry una noche muy divertida.

El quinto año comenzó sin nada nuevo, la misma guerra fuera y los mismas luchas sanas por ganar la copa de casa dentro. Su tío-padrino-parrastro Sirius le había dicho que su padre biológico, James, era un gran jugador de Quidditch así que se pasó todo el verano entrenando para poder entrar en el equipo. Y así lo hizo, se convirtió en el buscador de Gryffindor. Decidió dejar un poco de espacio a Ron y a Hermione puesto que eran cada vez más cercanos, mucho más cercanos. Así que se acercó al trío plateado, Neville, Luna y Ginny. Él también iba a necesitar pronto intimidad, pues se hizo cada vez más cercano con Luna. Era imposible de describirlo, pero cada vez que escuchaba alguna locura de la rubia sentía que su pecho palpitaba con fuerza y su bello se ponía de punta. Casi al final de curso, tras ganar la copa de Quidditch, se dieron su primer beso. Como Voldemort había caido para siempre, dieron una fiesta a mitad de curso y, al parecer, Romione había dado su primer beso antes que Harry. Romione es el nombre con el que se referían a ellos sus compañeros cuando hablaban de ellos a sus espaldas.

Los otros dos cursos pasaron sin nada reseñable, sin apenas novedades. El primer día de Septimo curso, se informó que Dumbledore estaba muy enfermo y que había dejado el colegio en manos de McGonagall. Dumbledore murió un par de meses después a causa de una gripe muggle muy dura que había pillado. La primera medida que tomó Minerva como directora fue registrar de arriba abajo todo el colegio en busca de la llamada "Cámara de los Secretos" pues estaba cogiendo fuerza un cotilleo entre los magos adultos y adolescentes de que un monstruo estaba allí. Cuál fue la sorpresa de la comunidad mágica y muggle al completo cuando, dos meses después, sacaron del baño de alumnas una serpiente de unos cincuenta metros de largo que llevaba muerta al menos cuatro años. Por fin, el caso de Myrthel pudo ser resuelto. Al descubrirse que fue Voldemort y su enorme serpiente la que mataron a Myrthel y no Hagrid como se pensaba, el Ministro se personó a pedirle disculpas y a rehabilitarle como mago, proporcionándole otra varita nueva. McGonagall, por su parte, le dio el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Como Voldemort murió y junto con él, todos los mortífagos, se rompieron las murallas que existía entre las ciudades e Inglaterra volvió a ser un país normal. Pese a esto, los magos nunca intentaron volver a ocultar sus poderes a los muggles —apelativo que se prohibio, junto con el de Sangre Sucia y similares durante el gobierno de Granger— de forma que ambas culturas no sólo coexistieron sino que se fueron adaptando la una a la otra. Pero, como suele pasar, se adaptaron para lo malo. Mientras que los magos se comenzaron a enganchar a la tecnología, los no-mágicos comenzaron a comprar en tiendas especializadas varitas de prueba como la "varita Accio" para no tener que levantarse a coger el mando.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


	11. Epílogo: The Next Generation

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

 **11\. Epílogo: The Next Generation.**

Tras salir de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron realizaron la carrera de Auror, lo que significaba otros cuatro años más juntos. Hermione, por su parte, decidió estudiar Ciencias Políticas en una universidad muggle, donde se convirtió en la primera Primer Ministro "sangre sucia". Neville, apasionado por la vegetación como estaba, decidió estudiar herbología mientras que Luna estudió zoología como su padre y su abuelo… Ginny por su parte, decidió que su vocación era la enseñanza, de modo que realizó estudios acorde a la enseñanza que quería mostrar, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Durante los años fuera de Hogwarts, Ron se comprometió con Hermione y Harry con Luna. Ginny, por su parte, quedó soltera, demasiado ocupada en su puesto de profesora de DCAO como para casarse, como solía decir ella. Todo parecía que iba a ir correcto y con máxima felicidad pero no. Hay muertes que simplemente tienen que suceder, cómo la que experimentó Fred Weasley en el segundo curso de Auror de Harry cuando, en medio de un entrenamiento de Quidditch con el equipo con el que trabaja, cayó de la escoba por un resbaló y cayó de cabezas contra las gradas, rompiéndose el cuello al instante.

Del matrimonio entre Ron y Hermione salieron dos hijos, primero Rose, nacido el mismo año que James y Scorpius, y años después Hugo, del mismo curso que Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. El metrimonio de Harry con Luna no duró mucho tiempo. Después de estar seis años saliendo, decidieron casarse, tuvieron un único hijo llamado James Potter en honor a su padre; era un chico rubio de ojos castaños como Lily, con la mirada perdida como Luna y la sonrisa traviesa siempre marcada a fuego en sus labios como James. Para cuando James cumplió dos años, la pareja se divorció por diferencias irreconciliables. Tras un tiempo vagando por el mundo, Luna empezó a salir con Rolf Scamander, con quien tuvo dos gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, aunque nunca llegaron a casarse. Por otro lado, Harry comenzó a comprender muchas cosas de Ginny y, después de una noche de borrachera loca, Ginny quedó en cinta de Lily por lo que Ron les aconsejó amable y armadamente que se casasen. Después, James se hizo amigo de Scorpius en la escuela y Draco y Harry se conocieron.

Como Voldemort nunca realizó un horrocrux, la profesora Ginny no tenía ningún problema en explicar a sus alumnos, entre otros muchos objetos mágicos malignos, lo que era un horrocrux y para qué servía aunque siempre con la consciencia de no explicar cómo se hacía. Nunca se sabe qué loco chalado puede haber en tu clase que quiere crear seis horrocruxes y dominar Inglaterra.

James picó un par de veces el brazo de Scorpius, su compañero de clase. El rubio alzó una ceja y se quedó mirando a James, esperando saber qué quería decirle. James, por su parte, señaló la página de su libro de DCAO en el que hablaban sobre los horrocruxs.

—¿Te imaginas lo diferente que habría sido este mundo si algún mago tenebroso los hubiese usado para conseguir ser inmortal?

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
